Kagome Luecant the Demon Witch
by Yume-chi-13
Summary: Kagome is a girl who just keeps getting herself into these situations, so follow her as she goes to Hogwarts as an 11 year old... Wait, WHAT! read to find out what happens. And please review. And rating may change for later chapters.
1. Her start

**Kagome POV:**

I woke up at sunrise like usual, but today Inuyasha wasn't awake yet, so I decided to have an early bath. on my way there i bumped into a wolf, but it felt more magical, it had raven colored fur and saffire eyes. It was beautiful. After I admired it a bit I walked towards the hot springs but the wolf was following me. I the thought 'oh no, what if it try's to eat me!' Then I remember koga saying wolfs hate water unless they're drinking it so I ran fast towards the hot springs a jumped in with my clothes on. It tried reaching for me but couldn't, but then it did something I didn't expect it jumped in then it paddled over to me. I backed my self up against a rock wall stupidly allowing it to corner me and have the upper hand. But then the wolf turned into a man , well not a man but a demon. He looked me over with an unreadable expression. But it looked close to sadness, then I asked "who are you?"

Then he said "you really don't remmeber your own father? Then how about I remind you?" Suddenly he was infront of me and he had his two hands on either side of my head. Then he muttered _"rememborro" _then I remembered everything. My name was Kagome Luecant and from the age of ten I was taken in by a family friend for my own safety because my mother and father were running from the Voldemort because of me since my father was a full blooded demon from a royal line, and my mum was a full blooded witch from a royal wizarding family line. They hid in the feudal era, and so they could protect me they changed my memories. When I finally came out of my stuppore I looked at the man before me and finally noticed he really was my father, though he looks a little older, it's still him. So then I jumped into his arms and hugged him and cried into his shoulder.

Then I asked "where's mother?"

"she's waiting at the castle, we've been staying with my ancestors"

"oh ok. Wait what about me I'm still human and not a demon or a witch why is that?"

"because we sealed away your powers as well as your memories to protect you. And it takes both me and your mother to release the seal on your powers, after we do release it we will teach you to the best of our ability On how to tap into your true power and how to control it. But there will be a few side effects like you becomeing a little younger." He said

"How much younger? Oh, what kind of demon am I again?"

"our breed does not have a name, but you will be able to do anything, and you will also base some of your powers on your feelings. Most of us have settled for the Latin words for anything and feeling it Sensus Aliquid demon, and you will turn into a... 10 year old..." he said but muttered the last part

"WHAT, 10 YEARS OLD!" I yelled

"Kagome! Sensitive hearing remember!" He yelled back

"oh... Right sorry. But 10 really?..'sigh' I guess I have to except it, but it's okay. I mean then I'll be aloud to go to a wizarding school after my training, right dad?"

"Right you are honey!" He said as he smiled at me then we decided to go to the castle, he carried me and we were there in no time. I thought about Inuyasha then I thought about a few nights ago where I saw him with Kikyo, then I thought 'he'll be better off without having to protect me and anyway I'll be back eventually'

**time skip: the castle (still kagome POV)**

once we got there I marveled at the size of the northern castle, it's even bigger than sesshoumaru's castle. I felt like royalty just being in this area. Once we got inside I saw many different people bowing to me and my father he then put me on the ground and I walked slightly behind him as we walked through the halls, finally we came to a large set of double doors, dad pushed them open, and then I saw my mother at a table. When she saw me too she got up and started to run towards me and I ran towards her. We met in the middle as we cried in each other's arms, father joined the hug to as he all came to our knees and hugged and cried, for some reason I almost felt complete, even with half of my soul with Kikyo, I felt as if I really sincerly belonged here, with my family by my side I'm feel as if I can do anything, be anything, and become anything. It felt amazing...

after we reunited and talked and caught up we decided to begin the ceremony. To unleash my powers. That's where we are now in a secluded room as mother and father were releasing my powers. It felt like liquid lava was running through my vains. As my bones and skin started to grow and realign itself, then the pain became a dull ache as I collapsed, the last thing I saw was my parents smiling faces.

The next day I woke to my parents hovering over me smiling with kind and caring smiles. I smiled back and then I stood up, and looked in the mirror. I noticed I was in a beautiful kimono that was black in the background and on the bottom there was a emerald coloured wavy line wrapping around the kimono, the half way up the skirt of the kimono was a bunch of embroidered blue feathers, then on the stomach was a bunch of yellow tendrils seemingly floating around the dress, then on the chest was a sequence of red outlined in gold trinity symbols. I loved the kimono, but then I finally noticed my appearance I looked more like someone from England, my eyes being a bigger, the colour of my eyes has changed it now has emerald, scarlet, amber, and sapphire all rolled into one, and my pupil out lined in Gold, it seemed as if there was a storm of colours in my eyes. My skin was also paler but more rosy, my lips and nose was the same, but my body structure was different, I was now a 10 year old, I was taller than my old ten year old height , I was around 4,2 while when I was a Japanese 10 year old, I was 3,8. Not that I'm not still Japanese I was just more english looking. My hair was up to by knees though, it was still black but the blue shine was gone now it seemed to just sparkle with glamour. My ears were slightly more pointy, for some reason I had no markings. Must be since we can do anything. I turned and looked at my parents they were smiling at me, I slightly teared up and I jumped into their arms, and cried.

When I finally let go mother then said, "we got you a few presents" Then she got a trunk and brought it over with magic. She then put it in front of me. I opened it and saw a whole bunch of things but one thing caught my eye, it was a silver sphere of sorts, I grabbed it and then father noticed what I picked up and crouched beside me and started talking "that's a special sphere, it will change into any weapon you need you just need to give it a drop of your blood and it will listen and transform into anything for you." I nodded then I pricked my finger with one of my new claws then I gave it a drop of blood. Then I thought of a bow and then it transformed into that, I did the same with a sword, and a gun and I noticed it was doing it over and over again I also noticed the arrows for the bow magically appear when I pull back the string. This was great!. Then I looked throughout the other stuff in there. There was a black school clothes, as well as all the school books I could need for the next years in my life at magical school, and even extras, and they all had my parents notes perfecting the spells and how to make them better! Then I saw a transparent box, I opened the box to mind I whole bunch of different jewelry. I grabbed one of the necklaces with a jewel pendant and thought, this would look great if it was like my eyes, suddenly the jewel and the chain changed. The chain was gold and in the inside was the storming colours of emerald, scarlet, amber, and dark sapphire, all the colours were swirling in the jewel. I saw mum crouched Dow next to me and then she said, "this is a jewelry box that will only respond to females of our family unless you let someone else have possession of one. The colours will change to whatever you want but there is one necklace that will change according to your mood. Here it is!" She pulled out a chocker necklace from the trunk with a bunch of jewels on it. Mother hooked it around my neck and I noticed in the mirror it was a soft blue colour. "that means your happy and calm, here these are all the different feeling colours. She handed me the box and on the inside was a page showing the different feelings and their colours. Then I looked at what else was in the trunk, there was special bunch of mirrors, mum said they could let you talk to the other person with the other mirror there were six, one blue, one red, one yellow, one purple, one green and then there was a black mirror, with five jewels the same colours as the other mirrors, on the black mirror if I pressed one of the coloured jewels, I would be able to connect to the person who had that colour mirror. I loved it, but then there was two other mirrors a lot bigger ones two. I asked mother what it was she said "those are for us, you get one to take with you and we get one to keep here it'll give us time to communicate. It can be changed into a smaller hand mirror so you can fit it in your bag"

"that's great! Wait I just thought of something are you guys gonna be coming with me to the future!"

"yes we will Kagome." They answered together.

"YAY! I can't wait!" I said. Then I went back to looking throughout the chest, there was a lot of more books to teach me about the wizarding world, and a lot of other trinkets, such as these hair accessories that changed. I loved my life now...

**a few weeks later (still Kagome POV)**

We have moved into the castle in the future and and we we're settling in. Nothing changed from when we here 500 years in the past so I still knew my way around from the time I spent here back then. We started my training a while back and I loved it! I can't wait when I get my letter to go to a magical school!

**one year later...**

I just had my 11th birthday, so soon I'll be getting my letter soon I can't wait. Suddenly I heard a a tapping noise on my window I opened it and there was an owl. I let it come in it gave me a letter and then left. I looked at the letter, I turned it around and saw the Hogwarts crest, I squealed and ran to mum and dad's room. The servants told me to slow down but I just yelled out I got my letter they all just chuckled and went back to their work. I barged into mum and dads room and woke them up. They looked at me in surprise they asked what was wrong but I just handed them the letter. The looked at me then they smiled at me. And then dad said "well let's open it!" So we did. It said:

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Kagome Luecant_

_We are pleased to inform you that, as you have now turned eleven years of age and have the necessary talents, you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your confirmation owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall (Deputy Headmistress)_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

**_Uniform_**

_First year students will require: sets of plain work robes (black) _ _plain pointed hat (black) for day wear pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags_

**_Course Books_**

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

**_Other Equipment_**

_1 wand. 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2). 1 set glass or crystal phials. 1 telescope 1 set brass scales Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

after we finished reading we looked at each other, and then I hugged my mum and dad, and said "YAY! I'll finally be able to go to hogwarts, I wonder what house I'll be in. I mean mum was in Griffindor, while dad was in Slytherin. Well I'm sure I'll be happy in either!" I said as I smiled again and then I wrote back my acceptance and got mum and dad to sign it. Then I sent it off.

**time skip september 1**

Here we are platform 9 and 3/4, Mum and dad walked me to the station he said just run at the wall but i'm scared. What if I get it wrong people will stare and I'll be embarrassed. Suddenly I heard talking coming towards me, the lady said something about muggles. I moved out of the way waiting for them to show me how. She saw me and then asked "honey don't you wanna go through?"

"Well yes... But i'm scared..."

"oh there's no reason to be scared honey it's just a wall, and if your really scared you can go through with George and Fred. You two get over here!" she yelled, then two identical boys came over, they smiled at me. I smiled back then they were told what to do. Sonn the had grouped beside me and I has in the middle. Then we all ran towards the wall at once. I closed my eyes waiting for impact. But there wasn't one I opened my eyes and then they widened as I saw what was going on, there was a train or the Hogwarts express. I felt extatic! Fred and George led me to the first year compartments. I put my stuff in luggage but kept my handbag with me. Then I walked on to the train and sat down in an empty compartment. I was joined by a boy with dark brown hair and emerald eyes and glasses, he said his name was Harry Potter. It sounded familiar, '_hmmm well whatever.' _Then another boy came in, "hey I know you! your that ladies son, the one that helped me through the portal! Thanks a lot!" I said as I grinned at him. He blushed and then introduced himself. "Well I'm Ron Weasely, and you two are"

"I'm Kagome Luecant! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Harry Potter, it's good to meet you."

"Wait your the, Harry Potter! as in the-boy-who-lived, the one that got hit by the forbidden curse by he-who-must-not-be-named and didn't die!" That's where I knew him from wow he's pretty cool then. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Then a trolley lady came and asked "anything off the trolley dears?"

"No thanks I'm all set" said Ron, while I'm just looking at the trolley like a predator. Harry must of seen because the he said, "we'll take the lot!"

Then both me and Ron saw Harry pull out a bunch of gold coins, and we both said "Woah."

We were talking about candy when a girl came in with light brown frizzy hair. She came in asking about a toad or something, but the she noticed Ron trying magic on Scabers but it didn't work she then took on a smart ass attitude and fixed harry's glasses then introduced herself as hermione Granger, and asked for our names, Harry and Ron, then when it was my time to answer I spoke my thoughts out loud "you know you don't have to be such a smart ass miss granger, I'm Kagome Luecant by the way."

"how dare you! I bet you can't do any better!" She replied.

I stood up got my main bag grabbed my cloak the whispered_ "dressico" _then suddenly I was in my robes for Hogwarts. "This is a nifty spell in the second year books for transfiguration. How do you like that miss granger?" she snarled at me and walked out of the room, me and the boys laughed a soon as she was gone.

at Hogwarts Professor Mcgonagall said her speech about house sorting, then we went in to be sorted. Many different names were called. Ron, and Harry were both in Griffindor, so I hoped I was in there too. Then my name was called, I walked up and sat on the chair the hat was placed on my head and then it said, "oh wow haven't seen one of your kingdom in ages! Oh well let's sort you, you have the curiosity and knowledge of a Ravenclaw, especially with battle strategies. but you also like to relax and be told advice like a Hufflepuff but you use those Qualities in times of need. yet you are mischievous and sneaky, and won't take orders like a Slytherin. But you are very selfless and courageous in the eye of the enemy, like a Griffindor. Oh this is very hard. Oh now I know what to do!" then instead of just speaking to just me, he spoke out loud and to everyone. "In all my years I have never seen a child like this, a child that has all attributes of every house these attributes are so equal that it is impossible to Decide, so I'm going to take two houses of Hogwarts and let her be apart of both! I choose... Griffindor! And Slytherin!" at both ables there was a collection of gasps, I didn't know what to do. So I stood up and looked at Professor Mcgonagall, and asked "where do I sit?"

"Which ever one of those two you want" she replied pointing at the two houses I was sorted into. I walked towards Harry and Ron they made space for me between them.

Then Hermione said "a converged student that's an out rage on this houses name especially with Slytherin!" Most of the house agreed.

But then Fred and George both said "shut it Granger!"

"Yeah shut up! It's not like she had a choice!" Yelled Ron while Harry consoled me and asked if I was alright.

But then other members stood up against them and said that she was right, then Hermione suddenly said "yeah she's a wench, and pure filth! She doesn't belong here!" After I heard that I stood up and ran away crying.

I heard Harry and Ron shout after me but I just ignored them and kept on running. That is until I was outside the castle I saw a forest and ran into it I didn't look back no matter what. I found a massive tree and sat at the base of it I used the spell_ 'lumos' _to illuminate my wand. Then I made a fire and I stayed in front of it using the spell 'accio' to summon my bag. I walked even further into the forest, with my wand still alight.

I then came to a stop as I found a beautiful clearing it was next to a beautiful water fall and a fresh water lake and the grass was such a beautiful colour, and the grey rocks on the side of the small lake seemed to just sparkle in the moon light and the surrounding area of trees just made it seem as if this place was so sacred and so important that I just had to stay here, so I put a barrier around the area and decided to set up. I took a small box out of my bag which is a special box that turns into a small wooden home when I say the words, 'Domus' that's home in Latin. So I did that and then I walked through my front door to find the place looked great, and even though it was small on the inside it's actually a 2 room house with a large bathroom and a big kitchen and dinning room, and a lounge room. I looked in the cupboards and found everything stocked and there was a preservation and replace spell. so the food never got old and when I took something out it would just replace it self with an exact copy for the next time I need it. Also in the rooms one was colored the way I wanted it and the other just a more bland room just white beige, and a blue carpet, the kitchen, bathroom, and dinning room had tile floors, while the two bedrooms and the lounge room had the soft blue carpet. I loved this little home of mine. I then went and had a shower got ready for bed and slept soundly for the night.


	2. The Slytherins

Kagome POV:

I woke up at the crack off dawn,like usual, something that even in my eleven year old body is still a habit of. I showered, brushed and blow dried my hair and then I got dressed for the day I grabbed my bag and my things then I shrunk the house and then I started my trek to school. I got there and then I ran in side towards the main hall for breakfast.

I Then stopped in front of the main doors of the castle. Today I decided I was going to spend it with Slytherin, so I had a emerald necklace pendant and emerald earrings, I also wore emerald bracelets, and is used the emerald hair accessories. But I had on one of the mood jewelry rings mum gave me. Then I walked in and walked towards the main hall. Some of the students stared while others made comments but every Slytherin looked at me with kindness and care, and they looked proud to see me in their colours. A bunch of Griffindors looked at me with disgust though. And then the Slytherins noticed and crowded around me and gave me complements and were being so nice to me, then I thought 'maybe I'll just stick with Slytherin they seem to actually want to be my fiends and care about me. We reached the main hall and then we entered I noticed Harry and the Weasleys looking at me in shock as they saw me I looked back towards Slytherin table on which I was about to sit on I noticed that boy named Draco looked at me with a smile and approval, I smiled back. I decided to sit next to him today. He looked at me and I just smiled back then he decided to say "don't worry about those Griffindors, their such a bunch of gits, and if they can't see how amazing you are then they aren't worth it, and you look really cute in our house colours by the way. " Then he winked at me and I blushed at him. Then I smirked and put my face close to his he moved his face back slightly, then I brought my lips closer to his, he was looking at me surprised the when we were a center meter away I moved to his ear and whispered "your blushing lover boy" then I moved back and went back to eating my breakfast. I could feel people staring at me, when I glanced upwards at Draco. He still had an incredulous look on his face. I couldn't hold it in anymore I laughed hysterically, a few other Slytherins joined in while Draco finally came out of his stupor he was pouting with a cute blush on his cheeks, when he looked at me he leaned down and kissed me on the lips! I was frozen in place while I heard the rest of Slytherin cheering and making cat calls. I was broken out of my stupor when Draco put his hand in front of my face and then said with a smirk "will you be my girlfriend Kagome Luecant?"

I jumped on him and said "yes! I'd love to be your Girlfriend!" Then I pulled back and kissed him hard on the lips. Then we broke apart and I hugged him then I heard one of the Slytherins call out "FIRST YEAR COUPLE OVER HERE!" The rest of Slytherin started cheering and celebrating. I looked over at Griffindor and saw Harry and Ron both looking at me in surprise and in sadness, but there was a particular look in Harry's eyes though, it was almost a look of jealousy, but that can't be true he doesn't like me right? Draco noticed me looking over there and then he grabbed my cheeks and said "stop looking over there, they don't deserve you and who you are, because the sorting hat was wrong, you belong here in Slytherin." Then he kissed me, and it felt like I just walked onto a burning fire because he made me feel this way with the burning passion of his feelings, if I could stay in that moment forever, I would. But unfortunately time must move forward and so this moment has to end. So we pulled apart and felt as if I was already in love with Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin.

We pulled apart because we had our next class which was music. When we got there we all sat down and then the teacher asked if anyone would like to show their musical talents no one raised their hands, so then the Professor looked at the role and his eyes widened. And then he called out "is there a Kagome Luecant here?" I stood up slowly. His eyes brightened then he said "kagome your family is very musical, and I'm positive you also have those talents so could you show everyone a thing or two." I looked unsure but I nodded. And I walked down the steps everyone was watching me as I walked so I walked a little faster then I got to the bottom and grabbed a guitar and sat on a stool in front of everyone I grabbed my wand and chanted the piano to the tune and then I started playing guitar, Then I said "this is a song I wrote a while ago, hope you like it...

Oooh  
Oooh

Put your make-up on  
Get your nails done  
Curl your hair  
Run the extra mile  
Keep it slim so they like you, do they like you?

Get your sexy on  
Don't be shy, girl  
Take it off  
This is what you want, to belong, so they like you  
Do you like you?

You don't have to try so hard  
You don't have to, give it all away  
You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up  
You don't have to change a single thing

You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try  
You~ don't have to try

Oooh  
Oooh

Get your shopping on, at the mall, max your credit cards  
You don't have to choose, buy it all, so they like you  
Do they like you?

Wait a second,  
Why, should you care, what they think of you  
When you're all alone, by yourself, do you like you?  
Do you like you?

You don't have to try so hard  
You don't have to, give it all away  
You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up  
You don't have to change a single thing

You don't have to try so hard  
You don't have to bend until you break  
You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up  
You don't have to change a single thing

You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try

You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try  
Yooou don't have to try

Oooh  
Oooh

You don't have to try so hard  
You don't have to, give it all away  
You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up  
You don't have to change a single thing

You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try, try, try, try  
You don't have to try  
You don't have to try

Take your make-up off  
Let your hair down  
Take a breath  
Look into the mirror, at yourself  
Don't you like you?  
Cause I like you

As the music ended I looked up and saw everyone looking at me then a bunch of Slytherin girls all crowded around me and said stuff like "that was great" or "your amazing" and also "I wish I could sing like that" then Draco walked right up to me and kissed me then he put his arm around me and said "now I have an amazing girlfriend who's smart, sneaky, and an amazing singer. You know I think I'm in love with you"

"You know I think I feel the same way Draco" then I kissed him hard on the lips. Then I broke the kiss and walked with back to my seat with him behind me, when he broke out of his stupor he ran up to me and hugged me from behind and he kissed me on the cheek.

Then the next classes went by really quickly we had history, and fortunetelling. Then the bell for lunch rang. I was walking out of class with the other Slytherins when I felt someone grab my shoulder, when I turned around I saw Harry and Ron looking at me then Harry said "hey Kagome, can we talk to you..."

"Yeah sure Harry-"

"Wait Kagome don't. I don't trust them." Draco said.

"Don't worry Draco, I trust these guys. They were my friends before I was even sorted, and that means something to me." I replied to Draco and then I turned and followed Harry and Ron.

We walked to a secluded area around the corner, then Harry said "Hey, what's with you lately, first you sit with the Slytherins, now your Draco's girlfriend, you know he insulted Ron right. And you don't even talk to us anymore. Don't we matter to you? Don't you care that we're your friends too?!" He yelled, Ron nodded in agreement.

"that's not it! I just thought you wouldn't want to hang around pure filth like me..." I replied letting a few of my tears fall.

"don't tell me you actually thought we agreed with Hermione?! You know we went of at her last night as soon as you left, then we searched the hole castle for you, we were so scared when we heard you hadn't came back! Look kagome all we're saying is that we wanna feel like were still friends, your in both houses and that means your still also a Griffindor and we care about you just as much as the Slytherins do. So please don't shut us out. We care to much about you..." He explained in sadness

"Yeah he's right you know we still wanna be your friends no matter what!" Ron said in agreement.

"thanks you two I think I might just spend tonight at Griffindor. But only for you you guys!" I said as I turned around and smiled and then I hugged them.

Suddenly I heard "EW! Why are you guys hugging filth!" I turned and saw Hermione and a bunch of other girls from Griffindor. Then suddenly to boys from Griffindor showed up and snatched Harry and Ron away and held them back. They tried to get their wands but 'expeliamus' was used against them and me. Then a bunch of older Griffindor boys came at me and then they started to beat me up. I couldn't fight against them, because if I go over board I could kill them.

But then I felt a sudden feeling of rage like I couldn't control my self as I used my strength to punch one in the face, then again, then I moved onto the next boy. This continued until they were all down. Then I walked right up to Hermione she looked terrified. Then I said "Ever do that again... And I'll kill you... Is that understood." She whimpered but nodded then I I leaned back up and said "the only filth here is you, and no I don't mean because of your heritage. I mean because you don't deserve any kindness you should be in Azkaban for what you just did. Because that's exactly what Voldemort does, he gangs up on people and kills them with his cronies, never getting his own hands dirty. And did you know my mother is Alisha Cornett, as in the daughter of the minister of magics right hand man. I don't like using my family against others but I don't like being ganged up on even more you idiot, your lucky your in Griffindor, which is my house which means family, though some are just very distant right now I guess." Then I turned and limped away towards the exit of the hall. Once I was around the corner and limped towards the closest Slytherin and tapped their shoulder but then I suddenly felt faint and I collapsed. The last thing I saw was the other Slytherin yelling for help...


	3. The coma and the awakening

**Normal POV (a day later)**

Suddenly two people barged into Hogwarts yelling "where's our daughter?!" These people could be mistaken for anyone but Kagome's parents the Luecants. The walked right up to one of the students and the male of the two asked "where's one of the professors!" This boy was none other than poor shy Neville LongBottom, he quickly pointed to one of the set of doors. The couple barged into the classroom taking no notice of the other students in there with the teacher. Which was Professor Snape. They walked right up to them and the male said "Our last name is Luecant and we demand to see our daughter!" The professor looked at them in surprise. But to others it just looked like a slightly raised eyebrow, well it is Snape after all. But fortunately or unfortunately, this was Kagome's class, which meant a lot of her friends were there and Draco. So when Draco heard this he stood up and walked right behind the two and tapped their shoulders. As they turned around and looked Draco in the eyes, and Draco thought he had never been more scared in his life. He gulped and builder up his courage and then said "Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy and I'm Kagome's Boyfriend. And I can take you to her."

"Then for now you are on our good side, but hurry boy we must see her now." Mr Luecant said.

Then Draco replied "Please follow me." Then he turned and started walking in strides towards the infirmary. Once they got there he opened the door and then he said "She's in bed 3, over there." Then he pointed to a bed with a curtain around it. They ran over and opened the curtain to find their daughter their in a sleep. Draco came up behind them to see them next to her bed trying to wake her up. He looked on sadly then said "I'm sorry but she won't wake up... She's in a coma, we've already tried healers and awakening spells but the don't work. She's in a sleep that we are unsure if she will ever wake up. I'm sorry..." Then he turned away passing Dumbledore on the way there. When Dumbledore came into view Mr Luecant walked right up to him and said "I demand to see the students responsible for this!"

"I'm sorry but that won't be aloud. Most of the students are just saying that one of the students involved somehow got into their heads and Controlled them." He replied.

"then I wanna see this student and talk to them!" He yelled in Dumbledores face.

"that student already has her punishment. So were leaving it at that." He replied calm once again

"Grrrrr! Fine! But she's coming home with us for now! Goodbye! Then he turned and picked up Kagome and walked out with Ms Luecant, but before they left they said "we'll pick up her stuff tomorrow, and tell that Draco boy and any other of her friends are aloud to come see her whenever they like." Then she smiled and catches up with the male once the walked out Hogwarts doors they weren't seen again, at least for a long time...

**3 years and 7 months later (end of third year) Kagome POV:**

There was a pounding in my head and there was a sore feeling all over my body as if I haven't moved for a very long time. I sat up and went to my dresser and saw that I was 14! "WHATS GOING ON" suddenly Mum and Dad barged through the door and once they saw me they gasped and then they ran at me and hugged me they were crying and I didn't know why so I asked them my questions and the began to explain what happened...

...and we've been waiting for you to wake up ever since, it's been 3 years and 7 months. It just wasn't the same with out you. Oh how we've missed you so" Mum and Dad finished I was in shock then I thought out loud and said "what about my academic achievement?"

"we've got that covered we're gonna teach you everything we know up till grade five, just in case they enhanced the curriculum. But other than that we've bought you all the books you just need to study, ok?"

"yeah that seems fine. Did anyone come visit me?"

"yes, your boyfriend Draco Malfoy and a boy named Harry, and another three named Ron and Fred and George."

"oh really that's great! I can't wait to go back to school!"

"yeah, we'll be happy too." They said.

From then on Kagome trained and studied so hard that she easily caught up with her class and enhanced further.

Then a week before the term started me and my parents were going on a trip with old their friends, they told me that they were going to the Quiditch championships together with them. I was wearing a red and white turtle neck and a black and white checkered skirt that came up to my middle of my thighs, and my stockings went up to right below that, I was also was wearing past ankle high length black dock martins. When we were all ready we teleported to a quaint home in the country. It was still early where they were so they knocked on the door and then a man who looked similar to the the Weasleys opened the door. Once he saw us he greeted us and let us in. When we got inside he said "your just in time for breakfast." oh that smelled good.

Then I walked into the kitchen and saw two people I thought I would only see at school. "Fred? George?" They looked at me and when they saw me they jumped up and ran at me and hugged me. I hugged them back then that said "Kagome! Your awake! Your here! And... You never leaving our sights again! Do you know how worried we were!" They said in perfect unison and in a scolding tone.

"sorry..." I replied sheepishly.

"you should be!... But for now it's ok."

"thanks you guys. Wait a minute if your here that means Ro-"

"Hey guys what's for breakfast. And who is that?" A familiar voice said I turned around and saw Ron and Hermione? 'What is she doing here.' I thought. Then once Ron saw my face he ran at me and hugged me, then he said "Kagome! I can't believe that's you! I'm so glad to see you awake again!"

I laughed and hugged him back but when we broke apart I asked in a whisper "why is Hermione here? You know what she did to me? So why?"

"look she's gotten a lot better over the years and she's really is sorry please forgive her Kagome." He whispered back.

I walked up to her and put my hand out in front of her and said "Truce, I mean we are in the same house and that means family, right?"

Then I smiled as she took my hand and stuttered "y-yes, I-I'd love to be your friend Kagome!" she said as she smiled. Then we hugged and pulled apart.

Then I heard a voice say "Hermione who are you giggling with?" I turned and saw Harry Potter. But not the one I knew, this one was so much more older, and his eyes seemed wiser, a wise ness that could only come from seeing something horrible, or doing something horrible. I started walking towards him and he did the same and then we ran and crashed into each other. Then we hugged like no tomorrow. When we pulled apart I smiled at him and he did the same then he started to cry. I took off his glasses and told him to stop crying and that I was alright. Then he said "I know that! I'm just crying... It's just because! Alright!" Then he whipped his tears away then grinned at me and then got up and then he pulled me up too.

We turned on the rest of the gang and we all rushed in for a hug, even Hermione joined in. So Fred and George, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all hugging me. I hugged them all back, and then when we parted we laughed and we all ran to the table and started stuffing our faces.

Then we headed off with the adults to wards the forest, we got to a big tree and saw an older man, who Mr. Weasley greeted as Amos Diggory. Then a boy jumped down from the tree, and I won't lie he was handsome. When he saw me looking he winked and I blushed at the attention and looked away. He walked right up to me and asked "Hey what's your name? I'm Cedric Diggory."

"My names Kagome Luecant, it's nice to meet you Cedric!" I said while still blushing but smiled.

Suddenly he grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles and said "The pleasures all mine beautiful." I blushed even more probably looking like a tomato.

Suddenly Ron's voice rung out saying "Sorry Diggory she's taken."

"Oh, is she yours? Sorry man." Then he let go of my hand.

"I wish I could get someone like her mate! But nah, she's taken by Draco Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoy as in Lucius Malfoy's son!" Suddenly he turned back to me and said "Why would you go out with him! He's slimy!"

I laughed at his use of words but then I said "slimy? That's a new one. But I love him, and he loves me, so no changes in my feelings, sorry. But I'll admit you are handsome though."

"What about me Kagome, I'm handsome right? Right?" Ron asked.

"let's just say your... original." Then I walked passed him.

"I can't tell if that's an insult or compliment. But I'm gonna take I'm as a compliment anyway!" He yelled out in his own resolve.

"ok you do that." I replied to him.

Then we got to the top of the hill and I saw an old boot. then I said "let me guess a port key?"

"Yep, your beautiful and smart. I love it!" Cedric said.

"Sorry but your not changing my mind about Draco, I love him." I replied.

"well I'm gonna win you over you hear!"

"Yeah, yeah. Alright." I replied as I giggled.

Then we all grabbed the boot and then the port key activated and then we let go and while Harry and the others just fell, me, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, and Cedric just walked as if we were walking on air and landed on our feet. Soon we got to the magical tent settled in and then we headed of to meet the Diggory's again and then we headed off to the game.

Me and my parents went to go get hats and blankets. Then we headed off to catch up I saw them still on the stairs looking down at something. I ran up to them and yelled out "Hey guys! Look I got my hat!" When I caught up.

Harry moved to the side and I saw Draco after I saw him down there I ran back down the stairs and ran at him as I hugged him he hugged me back but he still seemed in shock. Then I pulled away and kissed him full on the lips. It felt like an explosion of passion once more as I kissed him but this time he used his tongue and as we battled for a dominance of sorts. It felt amazing, then I pulled back and looked him in the eyes. He looked right back and then we leaned back in, and again. Until we were finally done and then we just hugged like no tomorrow. Then I Looked back at my family and then back to Draco, then I said. "look Draco I'll meet up with you later I have to go for now, bye, bye!" Then I ran back up the stairs and caught up with my family, as we headed to the top.

**Draco POV:**

My father was talking to Harry when I heard a familiar voice say "Hey guys, look I got my hat!" Then Harry moved and I saw her... Kagome, the girl I love. When she saw me she ran back down the steps and then once she got to me she hugged me, then she pulled back and kissed me. I couldn't help myself as I used my tongue and as we battled for dominance. It was amazing, like an explosion of passion that I'd ached for so long. Then she pulled back took a breath and she leaned back in and kissed again, and again, and again. I felt like with every touch we were falling in love all over again. Then she finally stopped kissing me, then she looked back up at her family then back at me then she said "look Draco I'll meet up with you later I have to go for now, bye, bye!" Then she ran to keep up with her already walking away family.

Then I turned back to my father and he looked at me with angry eyes then he yelled "A Griffindor! Draco I forbid it!"

"Wait father! No that's Kagome Luecant, the girl I told you about! She's a Griffindor but also a Slytherin! And her parents were there! That's probably the only reason that she's with those other Griffindors is probably because of them since she was totaly leaning towards the Slytherins before she got in her coma! And... I love her more than anything!" Then I looked back up at my father for once I saw a soft look in his eyes.

Then he said "if you really love her... Fine, it's ok. But you better make her more of a Slytherin boy!"

"Of course father!" I replied. Then I followed after him to the minister box with a grin on my face.

**time skip after the game:(still Draco POV)**

I went to the Weasley tent and I called out from outside "hello! Kagome!"

Then I heard a voice say "coming Draco!" I recognized it as Kagomes then she came out and I could only stare at what she was wearing. It was a beautiful green dress that sparkled and had a slit on the side it was a beautiful v-cut showing of quite a bit of cleavage and it hugged her perfectly, she was also wearing a silver belt and high heals, and a black cardigan sweater. I noticed she was checking me out to then I said "like what you see?" She looked at me then smirked then she said "oh definitely, but what about me, like what you see?" as she twirled around and then stopped then she bended forward giving me a perfect view. I smirked and then said "most extravagant creature you are, how I caught you has eluded me though."

"Thank you very much your highness." She replied.

"The only princess here is you, a very sexy one at that." I said then I winked. She laughed and then took my arm as we headed to a special place. We headed into the woods with her blindfolded, then I stopped in front of a big tree then I asked "you like it?" As I took off her blindfold and when she saw the beautiful picnic place, with fondue I had there she turned towards me and then she pulled me in and kissed me, I wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck, threading her fingers in my hair. Then we continued this procedure what felt like forever when we finally sat down, she reached for a strawberry, then she grabbed it and dipped it in the chocolate then she ate it. And for some reason just watching her turns me on. I couldn't help it I kissed her. Her lips tasting like the strawberry she just ate, as my tongue explored her mouth, soon we were naked and we were, in a position where I was on my back, he then positioned himself and pushed himself in then he hit my barrier I looked at him in approval. Then he pulled out to the tip and then shot back in breaking my barrier at first it hurt like hell but then all I felt was pleasure and then I bucked my hips against him and then he started to pump in and out slowly, but then he became faster and I started to meet him in his thrusts. Then we came together in a moan of pleasure. Then I flipped us over so I was in his lap, and I lifted myself up and down over and over again. Until we both came once more. Then Draco got me on my hands and knees and penetrated my ass, he kept on going in and out, then I came without him being inside my pussy. He repeated this process making me come over, and over again, until my last drop. Then he kept on going not stopping. Then he flipped me over and brought my knees over his shoulders then he penetrated me though my pussy, and then he kept on going until he had nothing left. Then he collapsed beside me. Then we rested for awhile then we went back in for round two...

**Normal POV**

When they were done and they got back, they saw what happened to the site and gasped then they heard voices they walked towards it then they saw Harry and co, and Kagome ran towards them and hugged them then she said "I'm glad your alright!" Then they all parted ways soon to meet at school once more...


	4. Chapter 4 The Tri-Wizard tournament

**Kagome POV:**

I heard the hat sorting out the new first years from outside the door, then Dumbledore came up to the podium and said "on this day we have two things to celebrate, 1 of which is the return of an old student, that due to circumstances had to leave but now she's back and ready to be in this school once more please everyone a round of applause for her coming back! Kagome Luecant!" I opened the door and everyone just stared as I walked happily down the walk way in my red and green outfit with gold and silver swirls on tie, while I wore the usual robes and I heard the whole school clapping.

I walked up to the podium and Dumbledore moved aside, I walked up and stood on the platform and looked on each table then I said "hello everyone! I'm finally out of my coma and can come back to the school. For those who don't know I'm the forth year who was put in both Griffindor and Slytherin. And it's great to be back with all my friends, but I'm gonna say one thing. I refuse to tolerate the fighting between Griffindor and Slytherin, now I don't control what you do but know now, I do keep tabs on who pisses me off, and the house student that does this will likely to not only lose my friendship, but also my appearances with others in the house. Just wanted to warn you, but this is how I am, thank you." Most of the students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw started to cheer, but most of Griffindor and Slytherin just pouted and looked away. I laughed as I went to sit down at the Griffindor table. Dumbledore then talked about the Tri-wizard tournament and said the students from the other schools will be here tomorrow. I sat between Harry and Ron, on Harry's left was Neville, and on Ron's side was Hermione and across from us was the twins we conversed and laughed our heads off at Fred and George's jokes. For me it was one of those times I never wanted to forget so when we went back to my personal quarters in Hogwarts (which I got because of my situation) I extracted the memory and put it in a vile **(A.N: like dumbledores remeber pool.) **Then I got ready for bed and went to sleep.

**The next day:(Kagome POV)**

I woke up at the crack off dawn, again... I showered, brushed and blow dried my hair and then I got dressed for the day. Today I decided I go with Griffindor and Slytherin colours, so I had a emerald necklace pendant with a tear shaped scarlet jewel in the middle, the earrings were also like this, I also wore emerald and scarlet bangles, and is used the gold and silver diadem with mood jewels. I decided to leave my hair out today, so it went to my ankles. And I put on my personalized tie and my black robes and then headed off to breakfast. I met up with Harry and co. As we walked together I felt like I was at peace for once in my heart, at peace with all, as if my troubles and my worries were all gone. In no time we were at the Griffindor table laughing when Dumbledore door announced the new students came in first was Beletrix academy, then Durmstrang, then one more Daimon academy, which strangely was the Greek word for demon... I didn't dwell on it but then the door opened and I gasped, there was my old friends from the feudal era. I stood up and walked in front of them when they saw me I heard them all say "Kagome-chan/lady Kagome/Mama/Kagome?" I started walking towards them then I became faster and then I was running towards them, I leaped into the air and hugged them with all my might. They all hugged me back, I felt like I was finally able to feel at peace with my worries about them internally, so I cried, then I wiped my tears away and chatted with them as if there wasn't another thousand students staring at us.

Then we heard a voice behind us "Miko, people are staring." I turned around and saw Sesshoumaru.

Then I looked around and noticed he was right then I turned back towards him and I bowed in respect, and said "thank you for telling me lord Seshoumaru of the western lands, it is good to see you again."

Then he nodded but looked at me strangely, then he said "why do you talk to this Sesshoumaru in such away, this is the way to greet other clan families of royalty?"

"That is because I am the princess of the north your lordship." He widened his eyes and then he bowed back to me once he of course he got a good smell of me and verified what I said.

Then he said "your ladyship, i must tell you that there is an arranged marriage set up between our clans. And this Sesshoumaru is obliged to follow tradition." Then he grabbed me and got down on one knee, I then turned and ran away screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANNA! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" And I then I ran towards Slytherin table and hid behind Draco and yelled over his shoulder, "This is my boyfriend! So leave me alone!"

suddenly Sesshoumaru was beside me and I. Eek'ed and fell on my but, then he said "This Sesshoumaru will court you anyway, there are no rules against a lady having more than one suitor."

"yeah but I'm sure there are rules against it if the female doesn't want to oblige to the agreement."

"not in our society there isn't."

"dammit!" That's not fair!"

"To bad, now your stuck with this Sesshoumaru."

"did you know talking in third person is one of the first signs of insanity."

"GRRRR!"

"yeah alright mister Grumpy" then I stood back up and then I positioned myself on Dracos's lap, I knew in demon language this meant I wanted to just be around that suitor only. He then walked away. Then I looked at Draco he looked confused, I kissed him on the cheeks and then I ate some breakfast at the table with Slytherin's. Then after breakfast we went to Potions class and I stayed with the Slytherins for that but in taking care of magical creatures I stayed by the Griffindors sides, then in it went like that for the rest of the day until DADA I sat on my own up the front and as I watched the curses be performed I turned away in disgust and anger that he'd show this sort of thing. What a bastard. Then when class was over I went up to Neville and comforted him as we headed out of class.

**A few hours later**

I went to Slytherin common room and I looked for Draco when I couldn't find him I asked Vincent and Gregory they said "he sometimes goes downstairs into the dungeons to think."

"ok thanks." Then I ran off towards the dungeons.

When I got close I heard the sound of hard breathing, and pant's, and another sound I couldn't make out. When I opened the door I saw Draco and Pansy kissing, without realizing I dropped my present for our four year anniversary. They heard as it fell to the ground and then Draco said "mr. Flitch it's not what it looks like- Kagome?!" I stepped back and then I started running away crying and not caring where I ended up. I heard Draco call after me, but I didn't dare stop, for the slight chance I'll look him in the eyes and instantly forgive him because of who I am. So I kept on going until I lost him. Then I turned a corner and smashed into someone, I opened my eyes to see Cedric looking at me in worry. Then I teared up even more and I jumped into his arms and cried he looked at me in Worry but he just held me. When I was just down to sniffling and then he led me to a secluded spot in the garden. Then he said "what happened?"

"Draco cheated on me with Pansy, and he was kissing her so passionately. I was going to give him our anniversary gift but I guess that was stupid off me to believe he stayed mine after all these years, but then why would he be so nice and do set up that date for me that he did that night, I don't understand at all..." Then I started to tear up again.

Then Cedric took me in his arms and said "some guys just are so greedy that even though they have the world they want more, and those are the worst kind of men, but don't worry Kagome there are people out there that aren't like that in the world and I'm sure you know a few of them who are your friends."

"Thanks Cedric, your one of those people you know, so thanks for being a really nice guy."

"No problem Kagome."

Then we saw Harry and co, and my demon friends run up to me and Cedric. They all said they heard that a bunch of people say they saw me running down the hallway crying, with Draco running after me calling my name. I told them what happened by the end all the girls were comforting me while the boys were shaking in anger, they looked ready to kill Draco.

Then Draco came out to the garden and when he saw me, he ran over but the boys blocked his way. Then he said "let me through I need to talk to her! She's my girlfriend!" At this I snapped and then I walked right up to him, he looked relieved to see me coming towards him, with shadowed eyes. When I stopped right in front of him, he said "look Kagome I'm so-" I didn't let him finish since I slapped hi anod then I said "I'm breaking up with you. Then I looked him right in the yes and said "Draco Malfoy, I hat you more than anything. And I could never love you ever again. Goodbye." Then I turned and walked away with my friends.

We all went to my personal Quarters and set up the futon and we all slept in the main room together. When we woke up the next day we all skipped class and we just sat there talking about the past I told all my Hogwarts friends my real story and I also told my demon friends what's happened. They told me that they beat Naraku and used a spell of paused age, it let everyone but shippo and Rin stay the same age, and they were all demon and had a blood bond so they were like family, when I asked what happened to Kikyo everyone looked away. They said she joined Naraku and once he was dead she went missing. Inuyasha was especially sad about this, we kept on talking until it was lunch time. We all came out and then we went to the main hall for lunch as we came in we sat down.

Then Dumbledore went to the front of the room and began the cup choosing. The Durmstrang champion was Victor Crom, and the Beauxbatons champion was Fluer Delacore, The Daimon champion was Miroku, I'm sure he'll be fine while the Hogwarts champion was Cedric, I looked on in worry for him, but I'm sure he'll be ok.

Then we all turned away to eat breakfast when the cup shot out two other names Dumbledore caught them both and read it out loud "Harry Potter and Kagome Luecant!" We both looked on in surprise and then we both had to head down to the chamber to wait.

When we I saw Miroku and Cedric they both ran towards me and asked why the hell we were in it, we answered with an "we don't know" then the teachers and asked us we both answered that we didn't and we couldn't anyway. Then they turned away and argued with the minister about them being in the contest but it was no use. He said the rules are absolute, and we had to compete. We looked at each other in worry and in anticipation for the oncoming year of drama...


End file.
